starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Starcraft (film)
This is the first Movie of the Starcraft film Series. Synopsis Jim Raynor, Tychus Findlay, and A Ghost named Zack(A new Character made Exclusive for the Movie)Are at Backwater station's Command center with some Marines. Some Unkown Species Attacks Backwater. Backwater is Contacted by Confederate General Edmund duke telling the people to calm down and that they will be there Right Away. Raynor thinks that they'll be too late and takes Zack and some of his Marines to Attack while Tychus and The Remaining Marines stay to Defend Back water. The Group Encounters A Zerg Swarm And Defeats it with losing A couple of Marines in the Process. They come along an Infested Terran Outpost guarded by some more Zerg and Infested Marines. They finish the Outpost and the Guards. the Confederates come and Arrest the Group for Destroying a "Confederate Outpost". Raynor Pleads his case by explaining that it was Infested. Tychus Bails Jim and Zack out of the Jail. as they get on the Hyperion, Matt Horner says they'll be leaving shortly. As Zack hires Some mercenaries(War pigs and Devil dogs)Tychus tells that they'll sign a contract with the Sons of Korhal. Jim says that they're a terrorists. Tychus says that they're not that bad. When they meet up with the Sons, Arcturus Mengsk, the leader, offers A small army for them to control, since all the other Marines that went with Jim were still in Jail. Arcturus also offers some upgraded bunkers. As Jim, Tychus, Zack and Arcturus are watching the news, they see that Backwater was not the only place Attacked by the Zerg. Arcturus Reveals that they have to Evacuate Mar Sara. But first they have to Finish the Confederate Squad on Mar Sara, Alpha Squadron. He Introduces them to his Lieutenant, Sarah Kerrigan. Arcturus gives them A Psi Emitter to place and Activate at the Confederate Base. The Team goes in with a small force of Marines, Medics, Firebats and Marauders. They encounter A small town and get some help from there Marines. They attack the Confederate base and place the Psi Emitter and Activate it. An Army of Zerg comes that kills most of the sons and Confederates. The Sons barely Escape and the Confederates Evacuate in the Norad II. Jim, Sarah, Zack and Tychus arrive at Backwater and try to stall the Zerg invasion so Civilians can Evacuate. As the Evac Ships are launching, the hyperion comes to take them off the planet. As they are in space they land on a space platform to rest. They scout the platform to make sure there's no Zerg. they meet up with some Protoss called the Nerazim, or Dark Templar, led by Zeratul. They ally with them Quickly when a small Swarm of Zerg Attacks. after they're finish, both groups see A Blue beem of light hits Mar Sara. Mar Sara was cleared of all life and Structures. The Ship that fired the Beem came torwards the Space Platform and Aimed its Armament at The Nerazim and The Sons of Korhal. the sons Get in the hyperion and The Nerazim get in Warp Prisms. The Norad II crashes on Aiur and the Hyperion Lands there to Rescue them Even though Raynor and Sarah protested. A zerg Swarm prepares to Attack the Norad II but the group Save it and General Duke. General Duke joins the Sons of Korhal and the Sons survive against the swarm. they all get on The Hyperion and are captured by some Protoss. It's revealed that tey are the Same Protoss that Destroyed all life on Mar Sara. They prepare to Destroy all life on Tarsonis, which hasn't been Evacuated, but Jim says that he and the Sons of Korhal will destroy all the Zerg on the Planet if they don't destroy all life. They Reveal that they also captured the Dark Templar. Tassadar, A high Templar and Fenix, A skilled Warrior Volunteer to help them. Aldaris, Current Leader of the Conclave, Aproves this and they are teleported to New Gettysburg.